


I'm Proud of Him (I'm Sorry I Didn't Do More)

by Yikes_03



Series: RWBY oc Oneshots [2]
Category: Oc central - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikes_03/pseuds/Yikes_03
Summary: She had sad eyes despite it being a wedding. It was supposed to be a happy day, so why did she tearfully excuse herself to go stand outside?
Series: RWBY oc Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125080





	I'm Proud of Him (I'm Sorry I Didn't Do More)

Séan had noticed the woman excuse herself tearfully and watched as she walked outside. He recognized her as his new son-in-law's sister. Audrey, Jay had said her name was. Séan would have been lying if he said he wasn't confused. There was no real reason he could see that she would be sad. So he did the only thing he could think of and followed her out there. If she was upset, maybe he could help her feel better. And if not that, he could at least offer her a beer.

Audrey had heard someone follow her outside and she quickly wiped her tears on her dress sleeve. She was a businesswoman, after all. It would be in bad taste to be seen crying at an event as formal as a wedding. At least that's what her parents would have told her if they had cared enough to show up. Turning around she gave a slight bow. When she lifted her head she was surprised to see it was Mr. Blackthorn, Konnyr's father. 

"Easy there lass, ain't no need for formalities. We're family now after all. Just noticed you come out here and wanted to make sure you were alright." Séan walked forwards and leaned against the balcony, holding a beer out for the woman to take. Once she had carefully taken it from him he was quiet for a moment before he spoke up. "What's wrong, lass? Today is a happy day, yea? The boys are happy, everyone seems to be getting on alright. So what's on yer mind if ya don't mind me asking?"

She looked down upon hearing Séan's words. He was right. Her brother had just married the love of his life, and she should be ecstatic. "I... It's nothing, Mr. Blackthorn. I'm happy for them, I promise. I'm so proud of Jay. He's marrying his soulmate. He's found someone who will no doubt take care of him through the thick and the thin I just," She paused, looking out at the stars and taking a shaky breath to insure more tears wouldn't fall. "I just wish I could have done more for him while he was growing up."

Séan's eyebrows furrowed. "Whatcha mean, lass? He's your brother, I'm sure ya did all ya could for him."

Audrey sniffled a bit, sitting the beer bottle on the balcony ledge. "I was 20 when I married Christopher. Jay had just turned 6 when I practically began raising him. I mean hell he even still calls me mom as a joke sometimes. But for a while, it wasn't a joke. When he was about 11 our brother died and my mom absolutely lost it. She wouldn't speak, and sure as hell wouldn't look in Jay's direction. So he moved in with us and we took care of him full time along with raising our daughter Alin. It was a lot, but I tried to do the best I could for them." She trailed off for a moment.

Séan stared at her for a moment, processing everything that had just been spoken. Regardless, he waited patiently for her to continue if she wished.

"When he was 10 our father started taking Jay to work with him. It's not my place to say what happened but he would come home just sobbing. I did the best I could to help him. I patched up any cuts or bruises and held him when the nightmares found him. He would make me promise that I 'wouldn't leave like Arthur had'. This continued until he was 18 despite my best efforts to stop it." She paused a moment and wiped at the tears threatening to fall. "I should've done more to protect him. Don't get me wrong, I'm incredibly proud of him. He deserves all of this and more. But I can't help but feel like I failed him. He still has nightmares, I know he does. He still flinches when people touch his back. All of this could've been avoided had I done better at being a mother to him."

This is where Séan decided to cut in. "Lass, I won't stand here and let ya blame yourself for things like this. You said ya were bout 20 or 21. You were hardly an adult when ya began taking care of him. He's told us a lot about ya, you know? He adores you and I can bet your bottom dollar he doesn't blame ya for any of that. Ya were his mother when you should've only had ta have been his sister. He knows this. You went above and beyond. Don't beat yerself up. We're family now and we'll get through all this together."

Audrey glanced over at Séan for just a moment before tears once again welling up in her eyes. Turning her head away she shakily sighed. "Thank you, Mr. Blackthorn. That means more to me than you'll ever know."

Séan smiled lightly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Right, well dry your eyes, and let's head back inside before all the booze is gone."


End file.
